You attack my mind - we will attack your body
by tacet tenebris88
Summary: Phil Coulson thought that he had got away, what if someone found him? will he ever get the life that he truly wants?- They are tricking him into thinking things that could never be true but how much can the mind take before it truly snaps, will he ever believe what they say about the people that he loves ? Sequel to "I hear you loud and clear but who will protect me."
1. Chapter 1

**You attack my mind - We will attack your body.**

Chapter 1

The sun streaked the curtains of the room casting an amber shadow as the oranges kissed the occupants of the room. Two sleeping bodies, one was securely wrapped around the other but in fact wasn't asleep.

Phil Coulson propped himself up on one elbow and looked at his sensual angel that had agreed to be a permanent part of his life, but it took nearly getting killed to see that he actually had a family and lover who was worth fighting for. He lifted his other arm to run it down the curves and planes that was Melinda May's well-toned form. He couldn't help himself now that he had allowed himself to indulge in the illustrious fountain, tasted what he thought was the forbidden fruit, he knew that he could never let it go.

He gently pulled down the blanket and watched the silk travel down disclosing the most beautiful scene he'd ever witnessed, he had just pulled it down to reveal nothing but the sensual skin of her hips when he heard, "Have you not seen enough of my body? You know what it looks like, marks, scars and all and I am pretty sure that you have felt it not so long ago. Are you…?"

She never got a chance to finish the sentence before she was rolled on her back and silenced by the soft pulsing lips of Phil Coulson, he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and began to nibble, nip and then soothe the sting with his tongue as it teased her own to come out to play.

No matter what he did he could always rip moans from her throat like tunes from a fiddle and boy does he enjoy doing it, he would do anything just to lay here and do what he's doing now and he would die a happy man. He ran his hands down her sides her legs automatically parting to cradle Phil's body, she locked her legs around him as though any minute he would disappear and she would wake up alone in her bed. It was still hard to believe that she finally had the man of her dreams right here with her, in bed and nothing was raining on their parade for a relaxing morning.

The kiss came to a natural and relaxed close, he nipped at her lips and looked at her lips swollen from receiving his glorious kisses, pupils dilated, hair spread out around her like a black halo for an angel which he had claimed, he still could not believed that he had been given this second chance this most prized gift. Staring in awe he said, "No Melinda, I have not nor, would I ever tire of your wonderful sexy body. I could lay here forever and describe just what you do to me but no words are ever enough, you are the light in what was a dark existence and I enjoy mapping out the planes of your body and would gladly to do so until time stopped." He looked in her eyes and all she saw was the sun shining in it and the love pouring out of the them could have stopped the world turning and over flowed into the sea, something she could never weary of.

He could gladly stay here with her the woman of his dreams in his arms, stroking her hair and watching the sun rise, he was thinking about his psychic abilities, the trouble it had caused, the lives that had been put at risk and where they were now. He knew that they could not stay there forever and had not even bothered to get to know anyone around them, what would be the point? Until he knew for certain that they were no longer at risk he would keep moving through all the countries in the world to ensure the safety of his love and their family.

"I can hear the cogs turning you know? Is there ever a time when you are not thinking about something or work." Melinda had moved her face to the crease of his neck, smelling something that was uniquely Phil and fast became of her favourite scent ever feeling his pulse under her lips was a stark reminder that he was alive and that she had nearly lost him.

They laid there contemplating what to do with their day and when would be a time to move again with the gang but something was itching in the back of his mind, he couldn't quite place it but something was feeling wrong to him.

He didn't want to say anything and put all his senses on the alert cause they would think that he was losing the plot but something was scratching as his brain and he could not shake it.

He looked to the side to find that May was not there and the bed was cold, he could have sworn that when he looked not five seconds ago she was there.

He shot up from the bed sweat dripping from his body and fear written on his pace like words in a book, now he knew that something was right.

The pain shot through his shoulders and brought him to his knees, a massive charge to the back of the head knocked him face first on the floor and now the world was going black but not before he saw a man step into his view, another one grab him dragging his lifeless body roughly to his feet and whisper, "The knight in shining armour really does have a chink after all. Grab him and strap him to the chair it is now time to see just how good a psychic he really is. Wonder just how much he really can stand?"

Coulson was desperately trying to fight the blanket of unconsciousness that was sweeping over him but he was drained from the induced vision or dream whatever you want to call it, the drugs in his system and the fact he has just been dropped to his knees by a six foot bruiser.

He knew that he was in trouble and that he needed to think his way out of it when he came around but the thing that made his blood run cold was, if he was in trouble then what happened to the others?

What had happened to May? Was she even alive?

Then his body gave in, his brain shut down and darkness overtook his pain stricken body, the energy removed like liquid from a half empty glass.


	2. I am certain I saw it or was I?

**I am certain I saw it or was I?**

He opened his eyes, the fog surround his brain like a blanket that was slowly being lifted and the world was coming back to normal. He tried to move but found even a twitch would shoot pain up his central nervous system and enhance the headache that he was already experiencing. He looked around his eyes flicking looking for any sign that May was nearby, he was in desperate need to know that she was alright but she was nowhere to be found.

He tried to fight the ties that where holding him but they were made from some of the finest vibranium alloy that he had ever encountered, slowly tightening around his wrist and cutting through his skin. He knew that they were intending to keep him bound but why not gagged?

"Agent Phil Coulson, how nice it is to see you. I knew that we would eventually catch up with you? Psychic, are you? Well, I intend to find out?"

"Are you the boss? I am not going to talk to some lackey if you want an answer come and get your boss-"

Before he had time to finish, a bloody, cut stricken Melinda May was dragged unceremoniously into the room and thrown to her knees.

"Melinda! Oh dear god, Melinda…! I swear to any god that is out there that before my life is over I'm going to rip you limb from limb for daring to touch a single hair on her head. I'm-"

He didn't finish his sentence before he saw a six foot bulky bald baboon of a man step behind May and jab her in the shoulder, the result being an electric shock ran through her body ripping a scream from her tired and battered body.

Phil could do nothing but watch as she writhed on the floor, his heart breaking in two and tear streaks down his face. He knew that there was no point in denying that she was his weak link, it was clear to see on his face that they could bring him to his knees just by torturing her and they'd have every intention of causing himself and Melinda pain.

"Philip Coulson, you spineless wimp. Stop looking at me like that and start thinking of ways to get us out of this prison. I don't know how much more I can take from them, I am not in the best shape but it'll take a lot more then what those pussies have done to me before I take my last breath but get your ass in gear."

Melinda May aka The Calvary looked at the captors with contempt but also with amusement as she knew that when they got out of her, they were on her list of people whose life was about to become very short. "Don't worry, I will stay still for now but your face and my fist are going to become acquainted very soon." The six-foot brute punched her directly in the face snapping her neck to the side and spraying blood across the floor, she looked back at him spat blood all over his shoes. He looked at her with contempt but he knew that it was Coulson that they wanted and they needed to talk before the boss came down and get pissed off.

"Now Phil, you've seen what we can do and what lengths we are willing to go. You are going to do as we say, when we say and we may just let her live."

He walked up to Coulson and jabbed a syringe in his neck, blue fluid seeped into his neck and then a surge of pain worked its way around his body ripping the screams directly from his heart and ensuring that the pain was real but when he looked around he saw nothing. One minute there was May bleeding on the floor and then there was nothing but the brute standing behind the door, he desperately looked around to see where they had taken her but there was nothing.

He closed his eyes and tried to reach into his mind to see if he could feel her presence somewhere in this hellhole, that they were in, but the minute he went to extend his mind the pain tore through his head like a knife through butter.

"Ah, ah, ah. Now who is being naughty and trying to hear things again? Like I said, you will hear, see, feel and touch anything and everything that we say because if you don't, what happened to your precious Melinda May, will be the nicest thing she'd endure in this place, I promise you."

The world went black and he heard nothing but the desperate sound of silence and the resounding beating of his heart that told him he was still alive but the question was for how long. He had worked out that it had something to do with his psychic abilities and they were going to do something but the question was what?

The serum that had been punctured into his neck, started to spread around his system, giving him a numb feeling but the emotional side was screaming loud and clear that something was not right. A man in white coat, blue shirt, black trousers and blond hair came towards him but he was too blurry for him to make out any distinctive features, "I am going to remove the bonds, if you try anything my two friends behind me will get May and use her as a punching bag. Do you understand?"

Phil could do nothing with his last bit of energy; he blinked to show that he understood what was going to happen and that he'd co-operate, but all he could think about was May. He now knew that he had to think without using his psychic abilities, but first he had to deal with the knife that was in front of his face.

What in the world were they going to do? How much was he going to be made to endure, and his final thought before his whole body went completely numb was, would he ever see Melinda May again?


	3. The good, the bad and the hurtful

**The good, the bad and the down right hurtful.**

He was not sure how much time had passed but it couldn't have been more than two days, the only way he was measuring time was by the hair on his face. He had just shaved the day of the 'incident' and now he had a little bit of growth on his face so he estimated two days maximum but what he could not figure out was who the hell took him?

He knew that the more he thought, the worse his headache got. He tried to push his luck but the shock was so bad that blood came out of his nose and his head throbbed.

He wondered if anyone knew he was here and would they look for him?

Would they care to look for him?

He sat thinking things through and tried to work out what hell was going on and how was he going to escape?

He was not the walking wonder like Melinda May, he could not dislocate his wrists or use chairs as weapons whilst still tied to them but he was one of the quickest thinkers he knew, so if there was a problem, then he was going to solve it. But first, he wanted to sleep. He knew that he shouldn't but as the syringe pierced his neck from nowhere the world suddenly begun to fade behind the cloak of darkness.

May woke up and turned around but the other side of the bed was stone cold as though Coulson had never come to bed at all. She stretched and the blanket fell smoothly down her perfect skin but something didn't feel right, she looked to the side of the bed and saw a note and a red rose on the front.

"Been called into S.H.I.E.L.D HQ, nothing to worry about just routine meetings but thought I would leave you something to remind you how much you mean to me."

Now May definitely knew that something was wrong, for one Phil never used the phrase, "Been called" nor would he ever go to a place without first vetting it and nothing was "Routine meetings" that had not been planned months in advance but the most disturbing thing was the red rose. Anyone that knew Melinda May personally or as long as Coulson had knew full well that she detested red roses and her favourite was Calla Lilies but she only treated herself when she had the time. So whoever left this had made a fatal mistake and put Melinda May hot on their tail, cause she was worried and more importantly furious.

Like a woman on a mission she set off getting dressed and gathering all her little ducklings to rip the world apart in search for Phil Coulson.

Back in the room, Phil was coming around but he noticed that his clothes had changed but he didn't know why. He knew that he didn't smell the greatest but that he could definitely say was not his fault as he showered on a regular basis but someone had cleaned his wounds and loosened the bands on his wrist but not enough so he could free his hands.

"Do you really thing that I would loosen them that much? I wouldn't give the infamous Philip Coulson the chance to get away, not when I could use him so much?"

He could not see the person but knew they were stood in the corner and their voice was carrying from across the room, "Now you are going to listen to me very carefully. I know full well that you are a Psychic and I could use someone like you to influence people or gain access codes for things I need. S.H.I.E.L.D. thought they would get to you first, but here you are, all mine and going to talk aren't you?"

Coulson looked with defiance in his eyes, "You will have to kill me first before I give anything to you and how do I know you're not S.H.I.E.L.D? They're not the biggest fans of Psychics and I don't have to be one to know that."

The door opened and he could hear the blood curdling screams which reverberated down the hall, he wasn't sure who they were or who they belong to but his blood ran cold at the thought of May being down there. Before he had chance to contemplate further, he heard a strong Scottish accent hurling expletives and phrases such as "Keep your fucking hands of her or I'll tear your throat out."

Now that had Coulson fighting the binds cut into his wrist and the blood began to pour, but that did not stop him from trying to break free. He knew that his team needed him and would die trying before he sat there letting this happen.

He felt something pull his hair yanking his neck backwards, he felt it crack and the pain shot round to the front of his throat as someone one chopped across his larynx. Who in the world could pull a stunt like that? He was dazed, eyes watering and gasping for breath but his heart lodged in his throat when he heard that voice.

"Shut the hell up or the screams you heard will be yours next. I guarantee it and don't snivel you know how I feel when you did that back on the bus, I hate it even more now."

His head shot up to see the hand of Melinda May wrapped around Leo Fitz's throat, she had him suspended in mid air the oxygen slowly being depleted from his hanging form whilst Jemma Simmons was on the floor begging for her to set him free. May looked down in what was supposed disgust but a flicker of her eyes at Phil told him that this was the last thing on earth that she wanted to do or so that is how he had interpreted the look.

She pushed Jemma to the ground, "If I want you to speak then I will tell you."

She released Fitz and watched his unconscious body drop to the floor beside a wailing Jemma, she sauntered towards Phil her eyes never leaving his. It looked like May, felt like May and even smelt like May but his brain was unwilling to comprehend that this was HIS May she would never do something as cold and calculating as this. Yet before his eyes there she stood, looking directly at him but something flickered he could not be sure what it was but a face appeared other than May's but he is so drugged up to his eyeballs that the president could have stood before him. Deep in his heart, something was registering as wrong with the whole situation, but the figure he could see before him was Melinda May.

She bent down, look him square in the eyes whilst showing the cleavage that he loved to look at but only behind closed doors would he touch, "Oh Phil, I knew you would get yourself in trouble one day, but at least I was the one who was bright enough to jump ship." She said as she stole a harsh kiss from his parted lips.

She turned and walked away leaving a troubled Phil Coulson in his wake, he looked at Fitz and Simmons begging for any information as to what they're experiencing, was that actually May? What the hell did this group want beside his psychic abilities?

All that Phil knew so far, was he was to obtain information, but as for what he didn't know, he was still refusing to believe that the woman who was in front of him was Melinda May but she looked like her, smelt like her and even kissed like her but was it really her?


	4. I will move heaven and earth

**Chapter 4 - I will move heaven and earth whilst staring death in the face.**

May had rounded up the ducklings, or Skye Fitz and Jemma as they were actually called for an emergency meeting in the lab, as now her senses were going ten to the dozen and she was not happy.

Fitz, Jemma and Skye all went into the make shift lab and collided with Melinda May who looked as pissed as they had ever seen her, but also saw the worry painted in her eyes no matter how much she shielded them from the world. If anyone took the time to actually look or care they would see minute patches of expression and emotion flicker like pictures in a movie but all they took in were the rigid stance and the determined lines of her lips.

"When you guys have finished pissing around we need to talk…"

"May, what is the matter with-"

"Sit down, shut up and listen to what I have to say, cause I am only going say it once."

They all looked at each other, concern etched on their faces and nothing could be heard but the sounds of their beating hearts and as one they turned their heads back to look at May and await with baited breathe at what they were going to hear.

"Look I am not going to, nor do I have the time, to mess around so here goes. Phil is missing."

Fitz fell of his seat, Jemma squeaked and in her soft British accent uttered, "Oh my gosh," and Skye looked stunned and sick at the prospects of what that could mean or what May would actually tell them. "Where is AC?"

"What part of 'missing' do you not understand, if I knew where he was then he wouldn't be 'missing' would he?" May knew that had come out harsher then it had intended to but she didn't have time for what she deemed stupid questions.

"Now I don't know how long he has been gone, but I don't believe he's where this note claims him to be, for one, I have been there and spoke to them. They told me the truth…"

That loosely translated into 'I had a physical altercation and literally twisted his arm to ensure he was telling the truth.'

"Also a flower was left by my bed, but more importantly, I hate that flower, Phil knows that I hate that flower. I hit him with a bunch many years ago…"

At this they all shared a look and snigger but that look disappeared within seconds as the gravity of the situation set down on the Bus.

"The note was nothing like anything Phil has even written before nor does it sound like his style, so someone entered here without me knowing and without waking any of us. Nor did they set of the alarm system, then managed to navigate their way around the Bus, get their hands on Phil and remove him somehow."

She threw the note and rose at Jemma and Fitz, they didn't need to be told what to do and shot off to see what they could find or anything else to help the angry lioness ready to destroy who ever stole her King.

Skye didn't say anything or move a muscle, she just stared at May's rigid back, time seemed to have stood still, silence settled in the room like snow on the ground and yet no one said a thing.

"Skye, I know you care a lot about Phil, but I need you to do this for me and I need you to be the illegal hacking machine that I know that you can be. I don't care how you do it, but I need you to hack the mainframe of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra. I'm sure that one of these two is behind this case. Garrett is the last one to go after Phil, I threw him out of a plane and later someone takes him. I don't believe in coincidences, but I'm sure as hell I'll get him back."

Skye sat at the table pulled out her laptop and began the most important work that she had ever done in her life, the stakes were too high to mess up or fail and she was going to enter the mainframe like a ghost in the machine.

May patted her on the shoulder in silent thanks for doing what she was asked and not questioning her methods. She knew that Skye was worried, but knew that the young Agent would not question how she was feeling cause it was her job to hold everything together.

May would love to trash the place, stamp her feet and cry but that would not get her the answers that she needs, so instead she is going to have a word with a silent friend, or should she say ex friend, as he should have washed up by now.

"Guys, I am taking a trip to obtain some information, don't open the door, not even to me or someone you think it is me. If you do or I find out that you do I will throw your laptops into the sea." She saw the paled expressions on the faces of the three little ducklings and knew that they understood the seriousness of the situation. She smirked at the thought of throwing their laptops away and headed in to the woods disappearing like a wolf in the night.

Phil was floating in and out of consciousness, in the distance he could hear voices but could not make out what they were saying. He had been drugged for mobility and a relaxant, they wanted to ensure that his body couldn't move but his mind was still active but relaxed. They were attempting to influence his thoughts. They'd attached pads to his head to measure his brain waves looking for bursts to indicate whether or not he was using his psychic powers.

The time that they saw the strongest reactions were with Melinda May and thus they would use the others to weaken him and ensure the final blow would come in the form of Melinda May. They would grind him to his knees, guaranteeing compliance and have the world's only documented psychic on the planet under their control.

At present tears were streaming down his face, he was attempting to bargain with the mysterious voice for the freedom of the so called captured, whilst attempting to work who was real and was not. Were any of them real? Who were they?

A scream shattered the night, whether real or not, he watched as Jemma Simmons' arm was yanked behind her back, a sickening pop emanated around the room, as her arm vacated its socket.

"Please, please, let her go, I am begging of you…Jemma!"

"Stop trying to read her mind, I will tell you when to use it. As you can see I am not afraid to cause harm to people, to get what I want. Now, Phil Coulson, can you guess what I want?"

Phil's drugged addled brain was attempting to work out what was real, Jemma Simmons was babbling in pain he could see something that looked like Jemma Simmons but was it?

The face that turned would haunt him forever, he could have sworn that he was dead, he was staring death in the face but for how long …


	5. The pain was real but heart was broken

**The pain was real but heart was broken.**

Phil was babbling, the voices in his head going a thousand miles a minute trying to contemplate whether he was seeing the real thing or a figment of his over active imagination.

The screams that he heard felt so real and sent a chill down his spine that reverberated through his entire body. He could swear that last time they had seen each other they had been thrown out of a flying aircraft but here they were stood before him battered and bruised but eyes full of hate.

He knew the minute that he used his psychic ability people would die, where was May?

Why was she not here by now?

She had never deserted him until today?

Maybe the woman that he had seen was real, she walked away from the secret base before, maybe she had walked away this time. The voice that haunted him in his nightmares spoke, "Awwww, poor Phil. Feeling a little out of it? Now, are you ready to use this ability of yours or do we need to have other ways to make you talk?"

Phil's head lolled back, he was so drugged up he was higher than the Bus used to be, but every so often he was trying his resistance and using his psychic ability. He wanted to see how much pain he could stand before he had to behave before he became too weak, maybe just maybe, he would be able to work through this, but he needed to do it on the low down before his captors found out, or god knows what they would do.

The fire shot down his spine, piercing his eyes like spears through the air and he knew, for now, that he had reached his limit.

"_Can you hear me, Phil? Oh dear god, I hope you can…"_

His head shot up, how the hell could he hear that?

Who the hell was it?

They obviously knew him or about him cause they knew to call him Phil, any newbie always called him Phillip until he advised them he didn't like it.

"_Oh Phil, why won't just tell them and get this over and done with? Show them your power and come home. I want you home…"_

Phil had closed his eyes as the voice swarmed around his head and happiness was filling his heart, but just as soon as it was there, the pain ripped through his head like knife through butter, he couldn't help but scream.

"You see Phil, I control whether you use it or not and I can administer pain at will, but I always ask for help from the master, she can inflict pain like no one else I know and did you know she can even dislocate her wrist at will…?"

With this his head shot up again, using his remaining energy to keep his eyes open and focus on what, or rather whom, was before him. Stepping through the door was none other than a very pissed off Melinda May, wearing her black jacket, black boots and as she walked over to the corner a look of pure disdain on her face, "Don't know what I ever saw in you, you're pathetic."

Phil's heart dropped to the floor his worst fear was about to come true before his very eyes. "Melinda! Please look at me. Please look me in the face and tell me this is not true! I'll do anything, I promise, if you tell me that this isn't true?"

May turned around and look him square in the eyes, the light was out and hope had gone the love had left the building of that he was certain. He was desperately trying to believe the same as before that she was a fake, a mirage but this looked to be so real.

"Awwww Phil, begging already? I haven't even touched you yet. Are you really going to tell me? Or are we going to have a more physical conversation I do not mind? Now say the following, I will use my psychic ability for Dux Ducis (the leader) and do so, to obtain information and bend others to his will."

Phil looked at her and could swear that she actually meant that crap, "Melinda, why on earth would I say something like that. I kept it a secret for a reason and that reason is hiding over there like a wimp-"

He never got the chance to finish as a solid fist connected with his face, his neck snapped to the side and all he could do was moan as the blood poured from his mouth and his beating continued as his heart ripped apart like paper pieces, tears ran down his face as he clung to that last bit of hope. He was clinging to the tiny hope that this was all not real and he couldn't see the woman that he loved raining down pain and sorrow all over his body and walking away with his heart on the heel of her shoes.

The chair fell over onto the side, his head smashing against the floor and sharp pain flashing through his eyes, "Don't get up, I don't need you to." She laughed a cold callous, calculating laugh and he was fast beginning to hit rock bottom if they were real. Who was going to save him? Would he die of pain or a broken heart?

Back in the house, the gang had made some amazing progress and the net was closing in, "They're good, but I am better and now its time to hack their #]

system." Skye cracked her fingers in front of her face and started typing with lighting speed.

Melinda May walked in, the real Melinda May, she was muddy and bloody but looking a little happier, "I knew he would talk to me and now I know what direction we need to start looking…!"

"Doesn't look like he did much talking." Skye looked her up and down inspecting her torn coat and muddy shoes.

"He talked in the end and a lot faster than I would've expected."

With that she walked upstairs heading for the shower, she shoved a gun across the floor, "If something twitches in this place shoot it, cause when I get out of the shower, we are moving."

She disappeared up the stairs, but not before shouting, "Pack up, now!"

They could hear the desperation in her voice like broken glass, Fitzsimons started packing and Skye started hacking, they knew Coulson's life depended on it.


	6. May's plan and an unexpected visitor

**May's plan and an unexpected visitor - but who is it?**

Melinda May returned from the shower but wasn't expecting the scene before her as she descended the stairs; all three were waiting, bags packed and coats on ready to go. May knew they now grasped the severity if the situation and waited for the information that she was going to give.

"We've been picking up unusual frequencies about a days walk from here, faster if we can obtain some form of transport. I hear from reliable sources, that I had a forceful conversation with,-"

At that comment Skye smirked and sniggered under her breath, she could only imagine May's version of a forceful conversation meant. May looked at her she knew that Skye was onto her but didn't have time to tell her off, cause they were on limited time.

"I have a feeling I know where he is, but as to what we are facing, I do not know…"

"_Can you hear me, Phil? Oh dear god, I hope you can…"_

May was in a little world of her own thinking for a brief flicker…

"_Oh god, someone can hear me…"_

Her head shot up, eyes wide and a gasp escaping her lips , her heart beat faster, her pulse sped up and she desperately attempted to talk to him again,

"_Phil, Phil, can you hear me? Please, talk to me again I heard you loud and clear but I need you to talk to me. Oh Phil, why won't just tell them and get this over and done with? Show them your power and come home. I want you home you home, baby please…"_

She stood with her eyes closed, controlling her breathing and willing Phil to hear her pleas but she heard nothing but the steadiness of her own heart, that was rapidly increasing, as the fear set in, fear that she couldn't show with the others around. She knew that it would unnerve and scare them.

**Cough, cough**

May's eyes shot open and she looked at the others, "May, is something wrong?" Skye looked her concerned etched on her face and worry in her heart, "May, is there something that you want to tell us?" Skye had her hand on her shoulder.

"I heard him," She looked at them angst written in her eyes, like song words on a sheet of paper, "I heard him, he called for me and I could hear the pain in his voice." her breath hitched, "The worst part is, I could do nothing but hear him in my head and I can't get to him…YET!"

The look on her face could scare any man, woman or child but they knew the pain in her heart was raw, and she was hunting down the prey to save her king.

"We will find him May. I promise you we will find him. We are all packed and ready to go, following you, wherever you need us to go."

May looked around and saw the dedication written across their faces and she knew that Skye was right; they would follow her to the ends of the earth.

"We need to set off now. It's daytime and by the time that I get where we need to be, it will be dark and I should be able to creep in undetected."

"You will go in undetected?" Skye looked at her like it was the most absurd thing that she'd ever heard.

May stood face to face and stared her square in the eye, "Yes Skye, I will be going in undetected, I can't have you three dragging me down when I have to-"

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Skye's voiced went up several octaves making May whip her face around in shock at her talking in such a way.

"What gives you the right to decide, where we go? Why do you think that we would let you walk in to some unknown place BY YOURSELF, without us to back you up? We might not be much May, but we would die for you and Coulson, so please don't shut us out. We want you and AC home together, in one piece cause you're our family."

May looked at her in disbelief and saw the other two come to stand behind Skye and knew right there and then that she could not have be prouder of the young folk that they have become.

"Well, since I have been out voted, you all will do exactly as I say, when I say it. I'm not afraid to leave bodies behind if I have to." She knew for a fact that this was a lie and she wouldn't leave any of them but they didn't know that.

She went to move towards the door and then she turned, "Oh and by the way Skye, if you even think of talking to me like again, I will shove the night-night gun where even Fitzsimmons won't be able to remove it. Right guys now pack up we need to move!"

She grabbed one of the rucksacks to set off towards the door and just before her hand touched the knob…

***Knock knock knock***

May put her fingers to her lips to indicate that she wanted silence from all the occupants and she crept like a panther towards the door, she unclipped the gun from her belt and pointed it towards the door.

She slowly and stealthily opened the door, but before she could point the gun in any direction she heard a very distinctive voice.

"God damn, it May! Put that gun down, I've been shot at and blown enough for one life time, at least let me through the door."

A very smooth but equally annoyed Nick Fury was stood at the door with what she hoped to be answers in his hand.

She opened the door and let him but no one said a word.


	7. Chapter 7 - The plan and the pain

**Chapter 7 - The plan and the pain.**

"Director Fury, not that I am never happy to see you, but what in the hell are you doing here?"

"Before you carry on May. One, back down, cause you are crowding me and two, I'm quite certain that we have an Agent missing and I want him back. How can S.H.I.E.L.D. protect him if some one else has him? I-"

"Protect him? PROTECT HIM?!" May threw a punch at the side of Fury's head and the wall gave way from sheer force and the waves of anger radiating off her but to Fury's credit he did not flinch.

"You finished?"

"NO! Why would I be close to finishing? Where the hell have you or S.H.I.E.L.D. been? We've been on the run for months; we've been shot at, blown up and tossed people out of planes. You swan in, as though we're supposed to be pleased to see you. Phil has been missing for days and I have no idea if he is dead or alive and what does S.H.I.E.L.D. have to say? Seriously Nick, was does S.H.I.E.L.D. say about that?"

May was absolutely seething, which was doing nothing for her battered and bloody knuckles, as blood was pooling on the floor near her feet. Everyone looked down to see the mess that was appearing on the floor.

"Eh May, can I please look at your hand and patch it up and errrrrhhhh, maybe we could all talk calmly about what we are going to do next." She looked at Jemma, daring her to step forward and touch her, but Jemma didn't move a muscle.

"May, stop scaring the kids and let them look at your hand now, and yes I will call the Director card if I have to."

They all moved into the main room so that Jemma could start removing the plaster from her hand and cleaning the wounds. May didn't flinch as she injected the wound to disinfect it and pulled bits out, "So what are you doing here Nick?""

"I thought you could use some help. I've been in the background, removing the miscreants who thought it was a good idea to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. I changed S.H.I.E.L.D. for a reason and led it down the path of understanding and evolution; I never condoned ANY testing on people. I certainly wouldn't have condoned it on one of our own! I see now, why he kept it a secret from everyone. How did you find out?"

"Lets just say that I have my ways." A dreamy, far away look came across May's face as she was remembering better times when they had first got together.

"It's about time that you two decided to start something. You guys have been dancing around each other for years. If there was ever anyone that could make something work it would be you two, I'm just glad that you finally saw sense and did something about. That still doesn't answer my question, how did you find out?" Fury was giving her a quizzical look, he had a feeling he knew what she was thinking about, though she had no idea why.

"Well Sir, he kind of heard some of my more private thoughts when I didn't know he could hear me, decided enough was enough and made him mine."

For the first time ever since he'd had known Melinda May, she'd hardly blush like a school girl, but it was great to see a smile on her face for the first time in ages.

"Ah, I see. Well it's about damn time. Now we have to go and get your Prince Charming and one of our best Agents back. I swear, I've got few tricks up my sleeve that will make this work. Then we are going home to take back what is ours." Fury had set a determined look on his face, and the strong aura around him, which made people understand why he was the Director and what made him so good.

"Lets rock and roll guys, there is a vehicle outside which I commandeered."

"Stole?" Skye asked grinning.

"Commandeered, the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't go around stealing." Fury looked at her, the coolest guy ever, Skye thought but he still freaked her out.

They all got into the car, a battered 4x4 on the outside but a whole different level on the inside, they had no idea how he had acquired all this stuff and neither did they care, but things had just slanted slightly in their favour and now they were on the trail to save Phil.

The question that was on their mind was how much of Phil would there be left?

Phil was sat bound and bloodied to a chair; his heart battered and bruised not knowing what was real and what was in his head. He was trying desperately to cling onto the hope that May hadn't done this too him.

The pain was not as strong as before. He had been testing his pain threshold and how strong he could make his thoughts carry and how often he could do before he'd give in or pass out. He was sure that he had heard something that sounded like Melinda May. He was certain that she had tried to speak back but the pain had shot up his spine and the connection had been cut before he could utter a word. They didn't know he'd been attempting this and just thought that he was getting uncomfortable from not being able to move as much, they sniggered and laughed but did nothing but abuse him.

He was going over the conversation in his head, replaying the same phrases over and over in his head.

"I am sure that she could hear, but was it really her? If it wasn't her, then who was it? Does she even care?"

A single tear ran down his face, as he tried not to think that he was alone and that no one, not even the woman he loved would turn up to his aid, but the doubts were setting in. Maybe this was the last of his days and being a psychic had finally caught up him?


	8. The death, the tears and a new life

**Chapter 8 - The death, the tears and a new life.**

"So Phil, have we finally had enough?" He walked from behind the shadow as May walked into the room, before he had a chance to respond, a garrotte was around his neck and pressing against his larynx and scrapped his Adams apple as he swallowed.

"I don't think so, you are giving it a good go, but-."

He stopped mid sentence when the voice of the shadows came around into his vision, he couldn't believe what he saw, his breathing sped up and he his heart was about to beat out of his chest.

"Dad? This isn't possible, you died years ago. I know that for a fact but how did you make it?"

Tears welled in his eyes; the pain of not knowing what happened to his father and him standing before him, in the flesh, ripped his chest like the wounds of New York.

"Hahaha, oh my god Phil, you're easier to play than a piano…"

Phil's head shout up as he watched someone rip their face off to reveal a scarred and broken monster, it was John Garrett. He stood there in all his megalomaniac glory; no one had escaped the clutches of death more than he and Coulson.

"What is the matter Phil? You don't look pleased to see me. Well, I am not your biggest fan at the moment either, because so far, I have been blown up, shot at and thrown out of a plane and all I asked for was your help..."

Phil said nothing, no words could move from his brain to his mouth and he sat there bloody and battered but silent none the less.

"What's up Phil? Cat got your tongue? Are you not happy to see you best friend and long time buddy, all I want to do is work with you? Won't that be fun?"

Phil's face remained in a state of shock, but his mind as desperately trying to work without giving away the pain that he was feeling. He was trying to reach May and warn her, but also see if the one in the room was the real deal, because he was beginning to doubt that she was.

Garrett was prowling the room, the angst and anger rushing through his body like a tidal wave, "I remember you asking me 'Did I want to live forever?' Well you and S.H.I.E.L.D. gave up on me, and not only that, you tried to kill me. Getting May to throw me out the plane, that was not very nice, although she does make an extremely good and powerful ally doesn't she?"

He smirked over at May and she was actually laughing, a full fledged smile, surely a mistake, because that was completely out of character.

"You're right John, much better then the soft touch that is Phil Coulson. Oh my word, if he tried saving one more thing, then I would have thrown him out of the plane. He has always had this bleeding heart and at one point it was endearing now he is just a pain in the ass."

Phil gasped, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, these were such vile and heartless words, that she knew they would hit his core, because she knew how much she loved him but something wasn't settling well in his stomach.

Garrett surrounded him, one minute he was in front and the next behind moving so fast that his eyes couldn't keep up and this was making him very nervous considering that he was tied to a chair.

That wasn't to be his problem though, as he saw him walk around the back of Melinda May, who was stood still as a statue that could pounce at any moment.

She watched him move around her, but was too shocked to stop what he witnessed next.

John Garrett wrapped his hands around May's waist turned her to him swiftly and forced a kiss from her. Garrett's hands groped his way up her back and to her neck, she moaned as he forced her closer to him, their lips and tongues working in a messy display for Coulson. As Garrett pulled away, his hands remained around her head as he yanked it to the side, her neck gave a sharp snap and her lifeless body dropped to the floor, eyes wide open and hair spread around the a halo but the spirit had vanished from this one.

Phil fought the bonds against his chair desperately fighting to get free and see for sure, if this was the real May, if it was his life had just ended before his eyes.

The pain was ripping through his spine and up to his head, screams were dragged from his chest for the whole world to hear and tears of sorrow ran down his face and onto his heart.

The bonds were cutting into his wrists and blood was pouring on the floor and eventually his body gave up the fight, but the sobs were raw and real.

John Garret was in his element, he had the great Phil Coulson on his knees ready to do what he told him, he had broken the spirit of the man and he started walking about the room against out of Phil's line of sight and whilst he was not looking he sent out the message of a lifetime.

He was praying that he was wrong and that he had not just witnessed the most heart wrenching moment in his life.

'Please, please let me be wrong. My heart can't take another torment or destruction like before. You took one life away from me, but please, please tell me that death hasn't claimed another.' His thoughts were going a mile a minute, but he sent the last message and prayed that it was all a cruel trick and a dream.

"May, please love, listen to me and don't answer back. Garrett is alive and you're not safe…Please don't come for me… I love you so much."

"Oh Phil, now we have so much work to do and there are no distractions in the way!" Garrett looked insane, there was no other word for it, he was off his rocker, but Phil chose to play along and hopefully buy himself some time.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Oh Phil, I knew you would see my way of thinking."

The SUV was roaring through the jungle at 80mph, with Fury at the wheel because even he had heard of the infamous May's driving skills and knew that he wanted to live too. She was not happy about it but she did as she was told.

They were just about to clear the trees when she screamed, a blood curdling scream that caused Fury to slam on the breaks and stop the SUV. They looked at her as she clutched her head as the pain seared her mind like hot pokers through her mind, "Oh, for fucks sake…!"

She heard it, "May, please love, listen to me and don't answer back. Garrett is alive and you are not safe…Please don't come for me…I love you so much."

She sat up with a look of shock on her face as a tear escaped her eye and thought, "Phil, I love you so much and if you think that psychotic son of a bitch is going to stop me, you couldn't be more wrong! Please hang in there, love. I am coming for you."

May turned to Fury, "We have a problem, or rather, a psychotic problem, Garret is alive and Phil is in danger, put your fucking foot down and drive."

Fury didn't miss a beat and slammed the pedal to the metal and shot towards their destination and no one knew what was there but the one thing that they did know is that Phil needed them and she sure as Hell was going to answer.

"Oh by the way, I am bringing some company of my own."

May looked at Fury no idea what that meant, but knew that any help would be a great help.


	9. The Journey, the calvary and the rescue

**Chapter 9**

May's heart was going ten to the dozen as she saw the compound come into view, she must admit it was an excellent disguise because to anyone else it looked like unused land, but she had it on very good authority that there was an underground bunker in the middle of that compound.

She prayed that they had not moved Phil anywhere else and that they would get to him in time before he gave up the fight. She knew even from experience that there was only so much a person could take before they begged for death.

They came a silent halt a few metres away from the compound, ensuring that the element of surprise was on their side.

"FitzSimmons can you see if there is CCTV or anything that would alert them to our arrival to the compound."

FitzSimmons brought out their laptops and sent their new drones Huey, Duey and Louis to have a scout around the compound and then Fitz attempted to hack into the IT system in the compound but all he came back with was static and white noise.

They wait for five minutes before Huey, Duey and Louis come zooming back around the corner and gently land back in the case for Fitz to read their uploaded data.

"Fitz, what can you see?" May asked.

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing. Literally, nothing."

"Goddamn it!" Fury looked more annoyed than May and that was saying something.

"Sir, as I said before, twice in fact, I can see nothing, there is no one surrounding the compound but I can get through the floor. Something is blocking my way and not letting the waves get through…"

Before they had a chance to finish, May had scaled the fence and landed like a panther on the other side, she looked at the others and said, "Wait here, we have help coming soon. Will you be able to speak to me via the earpiece, when I go down there?"

"No May, we can't. I told you, I cant read anything so why wouldn't I be able to speak to you." Skye looked flabbergasted and exasperated with May, but she knew that she was going down there anyway.

May threw a gun at Skye, "If anything tries to come out of this compound or is not one of us, then shoot it, aim for the knee caps because I intend to talk to anyone I can, but not before I speak to Garrett first."

"May, how do you know that the I am card of short of a deck John Garrett is down there?"

"Because Nick, Phil told me. It was the last thing that I heard from him before everything went silent..." May drew off the end of her sentence and the fear poured across her heart like a cold bucket of ice. The thought that she may never have Phil again was enough to stop her in her tracks.

"May, don't you think it might be a set up? I mean FitzSimmons can't even tell what's inside the compound, so we're walking in blind to face 'He who will not die' Garrett."

"Nick I am going into that compound. You can either join me or not, but I will be coming back out with a body or two." With that, she stalked off towards the compound.

"Funny, I have a feeling it could be mine..." Fury turned and looked at the others and then joined May on the 'Coulson hunt' and knew it was never boring whenever he joined their team on missions, they were in effect, his dream team.

Down below the compound, Phil was the shell of a man, staring at the floor, face muddied with tears and dirt. The spark had gone and nothing but the body remained.

He was sitting there, staring at the crumpled body of Melinda May. Garrett had gone to another room laughing at the top of his lungs knowing that Phil would do nothing but stare into the abyss.

May dropped down a drain hole and landed skilfully only disrupting the minimal amount of dust in her wake, she looked around and there stood Fury not a mark on him.

"How do you do that?" She whispered.

Fury smirked at her, "Now where would the fun be if I, the director of one of the best agencies on the face of the earth, didn't have one or two tricks up my sleeve. Now, are we going to stand here and chat or go and save your man?"

May huffed and turned around, back against the wall creeping like a thief in the night, with Fury hot on her tail.

She crept behind a man, stood with an ALFA 44 machine gun across his chest. He didn't see the dust twitch on the ground before an arm was around his neck sapping the oxygen from his body and dropping him face down in the dirt.

She gently placed him down and carried on, Fury wiped the bottom of his boots on the guy's prone form and uttered, "Thanks".

She saw at the end of corridor there was a group of the three ugly looking, big built guys, she wasn't worried about her odds but she saw a red laser travel down the hall and before she could blink an eye, a bullet whirled past her head and straight through the heads of two of the men.

"Fury?"

"Wasn't me. I would've got all three of them."

"Ah Nick, still chatting excuses like that." They both turned to see Romanoff with a VSK 94 sniper rifle, "I told them not to let anyone past." May said.

"What are you talking about? We're right behind her." There they were stood, behind Romanoff, knowing they were in trouble but didn't care.

In the middle of all this the third guy had attempted to silently move around the group but Fitz had spotted and sent Huey, Duey and Louis to surround the guy and hold him hostage in an electrical cage, "I will give you points for effort, but lose points for stupidity." With this Romanoff smacked the guy square in the face and he was left holding his bloody nose.

They got to the end of the corridor when May felt a bullet pierce her shoulder, she and Romanoff whipped round to find Grant Ward standing there with a smug look on his face.

"Miss me." Grant asked arrogantly. He appeared to have inherited his S.O's narcissism.

"Knew I should've shot you and not just thrown you from the Bus, you son of a bitch. You are going to see the end of my boot."

Ward stood there and laughed, "Go and find Phil we will deal with him." Romanoff and Fury went towards Ward to slow the badass down.

May ran down the corridor with Fitzsimmons and Skye on her tail, she rounded the corner and walked through the door to a bloodied and battered looking Phil.

He looked up and said, "Not again! May you're dead please stop turning up in my dreams. I watched you die..." his voice cracked and the tears began to fall.

She dropped to her knees in front of him, "Phil, Phil! Listen to me, I am not dead, I am here feel me." She removed one of the binds and put his hand to her face, "See? I am here."

"No, I am not falling for that again, you ripped my heart out the first time. I will not believe it a second time, cause I cant."

"Phil, what would it take for you to believe me?"

"Tell me something that no one else knows."

"I have a tattoo of a butterfly on my left thigh. We got drunk in our Academy days and we thought it would be a good idea. You have one of a rose, the child that we never got the chance to have, but that is the name that you wanted to give her."

The tears and sobs came in full force, tore from his heart at the realisation that they had truly messed with his head and almost destroyed him. The trio turned around to face the door and didn't want to intrude on a personal moment.

Once the she had released the other bond, she checked for all the catches that were transferring to his pain receptors all the way up his spine. He dropped to his knees, grabbed her face and planted an earth-shattering kiss on her lips, this was full of desperation, life reaffirming and heart stopping kiss. He shoved his tongue into her mouth to mate in a way that he desperately wanted their bodies to do. He wanted to confirm that she was alive but also to confirm that he was never letting her go again.

They eventually parted she rubbed her hands down his face, wiping the tear tracks as she went, "I'm here and we are going home and I will show you just how alive we all are, I promise."

"Awww, now isn't that sweet. But I'm afraid to say you're going no where."

May whipped her head around to see John Garrett standing near the door and a gun pointed at the trio.

What the hell was she going to do now?


	10. Could the world cope with an Army

**Chapter 10 - Could the world cope with an Army of warrior May's & the future**

Phil stood in front of May shielding her from anything that Garrett was planning to do, but now he needed to focus on freeing the other three but the odds were slightly against him. He put his arm out to stop May, as he could feel her moving behind and he guessed she was going to do something heroic and cause him heart failure.

"You see Phil, I had a funny feeling that she would come for you; you're the chink in her armour, as much as she is yours, and where ever you are she _will_ follow. All I had to do is wait."

They watched Garrett standing by the 3 youngest members of the team, fear written across their faces and lingering in the air around for Garrett's amusement. Whilst Garrett was concentrating on the five in the room, he failed to notice the two stealthy figures coming down the corridor, not disturbing the first in their path.

"You see, it was only thanks to Ward that I knew that you're a psychic, I had him gathering Intel on S.H.I.E.L.D. alone and imagine my surprise when he came back with this morsel of information. So I knew that he would make an invaluable member of Hydra one way or the other, but that is not the _only_ surprise that I've been working on."

Garrett looked maniacal, his eyes were wide and he looked one step away from foaming at the mouth, but May was all too willing to put him down.

"You see, I was thinking who would be the best subject to have in multiple forms, Ward no, he was just good at following orders. Phil no, the world suffered enough with one. Me? I wouldn't put my own mother through that again. So who would be the best to raise in an army who can kill with their bare hands…?"

Fury and Romanoff stopped just outside the room waiting to hear what Garrett would say next.

"Romanoff?" Phil queried.

"Now why would I want the copy when I had access to the original?"

"Me?" May's eyes went wide, the thought that she'd been violated made her blood boil and she was going to finish what she hadn't last time.

"Aren't you happy to be a mother? Considering there was no Rose…"

May launched at him, she wanted to take that gun and paint the walls with his brains, but before she could get within reach, she felt Phil pull her back and into a bear hug.

"Sweetheart, I know what he's doing! He's good at it, the best that I have seen, but if you want us to have a Rose of our own again, that's fine with me, but I need you to be alive for that. I don't fancy that _particular_ act alone, OK?" Phil smirked at her and ran his hand down her cheek before turning back to Garrett to face the music.

"So Garrett, are we going to do this or are you going to hide behind three young adults, cowering like the manic little puppet you are?" Phil squared up to him and waited for his reaction.

Garrett removed the safety catch from the gun and pointed it directly behind Jemma Simmons, she had her eyes squeezed shut but the tear streaks were fresh on her face and all Phil wanted to do was hold her and let her know things would be alright.

Behind Garrett he heard another click signalling the removal or another safety catch and the gun touching the back of his head, "A copy am I? Do you want me to copy my gun so I can shoot you and shove it up your-"

"Eh Natasha, I do not think that it would be appropriate to finish that sentence, even if I a do agree with the sentiment. Now Garrett, drop the gun before our good Agent Romanoff drops you, but if I'm not feeling generous, then I'd ask May to do it. She looks just about ready to rip your head off." Fury said matter-of-factly.

However, whilst everyone wasn't looking, Garrett took a shot at Phil but unbeknownst to him May had been watching everyone.

She ran and placed herself in front of Phil, the bullet hitting her square in the shoulder,

"You son of a bitch, now it's my turn to pay you back."

Romanoff hit Garrett at the back of the head, causing him to see stars, temporarily stunning him enough so Fury could remove Skye and FitzSimmons and get them to safety. He know what Phil would do if they were harmed and god help him if he was on the receiving end of Melinda May after she'd been shot.

"May, May, are you…" Phil never got chance to finish the sentence, he saw his majestic lioness going for the man who had attacked her cubs. She walked up to him and kicked him hard in the solar plexus, he bent over double as the air rushed out of his lungs, an upper cut to the face burst his nose and the blood spurted across the floor. Whilst Garrett was busy holding his nose, she jabbed her foot in the back of his leg and brought him down to his knees.

She bent down in front of him looking like a feral woman, Phil was watching her closely and although it was an inappropriate moment, he was getting hot under the collar and truly thought that she looked beautiful protecting her pride and showing the ferocious woman she could be.

Garrett opened his mouth to say something, he risen to both feet and pulled the knife from behind his back, May ran and jumped wrapping her legs around his neck and a vice like grip. Garrett tried and tried, flailing his arms around attempting to break her grip, he whipped out the knife and rammed it into her thigh.

May didn't flinch, she had been stabbed more times than she cared to remember, she also had the scares to prove it, but what she didn't expect was him to stab her again, twist the knife, the squelching noise indicating that he was tearing through the muscle in her leg. She knew it would be a mess when they get around to patching her up, but there was no way in hell that she was letting go.

She felt Garrett's body begin to weaken and knew that the oxygen was steadily leaving his brain; she punched him in the face, busting his lip and smashed his front teeth.

She needed to get him onto his back and quickly, Garrett was a big man and through her brave attack, she was starting to get tired and weak herself, logic would dictate that the more pain she inflicted on him, the quicker he would drop.

He succumbed and dropped to his knees like a felled tree, a blue tinge to his lips, giving May the leverage she needed, she twisted her body knocking Garrett onto his back. She clenched her legs and yanked in the opposite direction and a sickening crunch could be heard.

Garrett's flailing body stopped in what was to be his last heartbeat and finally his body had stilled.

May released her legs and dropped panting on her back, Phil rushed over to her and pulled her up, "You, Melinda May, are going to finish me off. Why did you do such a stupid thing? You could have been killed… I…come here!"

Before she had the chance to respond to his admonishment he had crushed his lips to hers, grabbing her hips and pulling her towards his body attempting to remove all the air and space separating them.

In a few weeks they had come so close to their lives being over and this was one hell of a reaffirming life kiss, he put his hands on her waist and let it roam over the planes of her body.

"Ouch-!" They separated and he realised that he had gone over one of her stabs wounds and had her blood on his hands.

"We need to get that seen to pronto."

"Phil, I-" She tried to stop him from worrying about her, but he cut her off before she could finish.

"Not a word May, we are getting you looked at." Phil set his jaw and she knew not to bother, the argument was lost.

"Well as lovely as _this_ is," Fury gestured toward the couple, "I will go and dispose of the garbage and I expect you back at S.H.I.E.L.D. ASAP."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D." Fury grabbed hold of Garrett's leg dragging his lifeless body across the floor and out of the door.

"Well ladies and gents, it's always a pleasure and never a chore." Romanoff smirked. "Try to stay out of trouble you two, I'm always saving your asses."

"Kiss my ass." May answered her friend as she watched her saunter out the room.

"So my lioness, are we going back to S.H.I.E.L.D. and take the protection that Fury's offered?"

May was just about to answer when she heard a Fury's voice, "Eh May, I think you might need to see this."

They followed the voice into a room they hadn't noticed before and when they walked in they saw what could only be described as an army of Melinda Mays.

Each one appeared to have been created to biological perfection; if she stood still no one would be able to tell the difference.

"What the hell has been going on? How did they do this? How did they get my DNA?"

A thousand and one questions were running through everyone's mind and they knew that this would need looking into, but right now Phil and Melinda had gone though a lot recently and earned some serious rest.

"You two go." Fury threw a set of keys at them, to leave and take some well needed rest, "Oh, and don't forget to take the rest of the gang with you, cause I know they are hiding in the alcove over there."

They looked and saw three heads popping out of the side and smiled knowing that for now their family was safe. The question was for how long?

That question is something that needed answering, including what they were going to do with all those May's, but as Garrett was dead they can now have a weekend to recuperate and look after each other, but most of all to heal.

They knew they'd need to face it, but just for a short while, the world can wait.


End file.
